My Immortal Hell
by Alicethekiller123
Summary: You guys get to see me torture myself with the god awful story called My Immortal. -Sigh- Lets begin before I change my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Alice here and today your going to hear my ranting and raving at Tara's idiotic antics. So, shall we step into the Seventh Ring of Hell?**

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik)**(Hahahaha,-Cough- no Tara not really.)** 2 my gf (ew not in that way) **(You said it Tara.)** raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.**(I think she tricked you Tara.)** U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2!**(By Justin she means her Justin Bieber plush.)** MCR ROX! **( I guess they did before you became their fan.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way**( I'm sorry all I heard was Mary-Fucking-Sue)** and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) **( You were born with long black, black hair. Um, I don't think that's possible)** with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee **(Oh, fuck no Amy she's tarnished your awesomeness.)** (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).**(Fuck, now I'm trapped here.)** I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.**(So, incest?)** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.**(Yes, because most vampires have curly fries for teeth./Major Sarcasm)** I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England**( Scotland, dumbass.)** where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.**(Okay, 1) I buy clothes from Hot Topic they sell cat shirts and Doctor Who shirts and 2) Hot Topic is more for Emo kids.)** For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.**(Umm, most of the people I know who listens to those type of bands( including myself) wear t-shirts and jeans.)** I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining**(So it was sleet or is this a made up weather from Taraland)** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **(Well then Tara aren't just a little shit stain.)**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! **(Suspense Fail!)**

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **(-headdesk- -headdesk- -headdesk-)**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **(Yes, please get away from Draco!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!**(No, it wasn't it sucked donkey ass.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.**(Oh, fuck we're back here. -Groans-)**

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta!**(Wait, so she actually is helping with the story!)** BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom.**(Some times I wake up in my hallway.)** It was snowing and raining again.**(It's called Sleet.)** I opened the door of my coffin**(They allow students to sleep in coffins?)** and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony** (So it was black, black?)** and inside it was hot pink**(Not a goffik color Ebony.)** velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirtwhich I used for pajamas.**(Hey something actually normal for once!)** Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears,**(God, over doing it much.)** and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.**("Kind of messy bun"...Wat?)**

My friend, Willow**(I like Willows.)** (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.**(So, she grinned, flipped her hair, and then opened her eyes.)** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)**(I don't think anyone at my school dresses that fancy.)**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.** (God, you don't have to scream about it.)**

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.**(Well then !-Scoffs-) **

"Guess what." he said. **(He says as he pulls out a gun an shoots Ebony in the face "Your dead, bitch")**

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte**(Muggle band.)** are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. **(Calm down please. I don't think my ears can take it!)** I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.**(Okay we get you love them.)**

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **(Suspense you're doing it wrong.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.**(Yay! /Sarcasm)**

AN: STOP FLAMMING**(I have flam in the back of my throat.)** DA STORY PREPZ OK! odder**(Oh, so your calling me odd Tara. I thought we had something special! /Major Sarcasm)**wize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis**(So, the stories not yours.)** or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.**(Oh, no I thought you made money from writing song lyrics.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms.**(How many times do I have to mention that I don't care about your outfit?)** I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky.**(So, you mean you fluffed it up like most Scene/Punk/Emo/Slut teens?)**I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists.**(Umm, -Serious Face- Tara please leave self-harming out of your fucking traviste of a story as I know people who have struggled through it.) ** I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS**(Did you dip your head in it.)** of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway.**(Didn't you put it on before, dang it Ebony stick to a routine!)** I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.**(I recommend drinking 12oz of human blood before leaving the house.)**

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan **(Oh, fuck they've dragged you into this to! -Groans- -Headdesk-)**t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).**(You mean a lot of Emo boys wear it.)**

"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz**(So you bounced off the sides of the car? -Giggles-)** (the license plate said 666)** (Well isn't that just cliche and beautiful! -Throws up-)** and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs.**(Well, aren't you just little angels! /Sarcasm)** When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte. **(I hope someone steps on your face and I'm being sincere here!)**

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
>They're all so happy you've arrived<br>The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
>She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song) <strong>(No, I thought that you wrote a decent piece of writing.)<strong>

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.**(No I thought flirting with another guy in front of him would be a good idea! /Sarcasm)**

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.**(Good job Ebony! I think I have a dog treat around here somewhere)**

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.**(Ha, I think Draco likes everyone better than you dear.)**

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively**(When was Draco ever sensitive.)** and he put his arm around me all protective. **(Burn! Burn it alive!)**

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.**(You know it's not nice to make fun of people with skin problems Tara.)**

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled**(You mean you can't walk or at least stumble?)** back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!**(DUNH, DUNH!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming** (Never!)** ok ebony's name is ENOBY **(So her name is Enoby. Okay got it.)** nut mary su OK **(But I think it might be.)**! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV **(Yeah, whatever you say, you Succubus!)** wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder**(I don't even know what this word means.)** b4 ok **(From where Draco's lived in the Wirzading World his whole life and I figure Enoby was raised in the muggle world cause of her extensive knowledge of bands.) **!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" **(Well I think he's flying a car into the forbidden forest and do you really have to scream everything you say.)**

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. **(So, he fell to his death then.)** I walked out of it too,** ( Good thing you died now I can go home.)** curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily. **(Dammit, I wanted to go home.)**

"Ebony?" he asked. **(Didn't you hear Tara her name is ENOBY! Gosh get it right Draco.)**

"What?" I snapped.** (What is it that time of the month? I mean seriously CALM DOWN!)**

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow **(That made like no sense.)** and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore. **(Wow good job the first time that YOU HAVEN'T BLOWN SOMEONES EARS OFF!)**

And then… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly **(So you made out sharply against the tree? Wat!)** against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. **(-Gasp- Really I didn't know that you normally take off your clothes when you have sex! -sarcasm, very deep sarcasm-)** Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. **(OH MY GOD, are you TEN! I mean seriously did your parents never tell you about the bird and the bees.)**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. **(I swear this is the worst thing ever.) ** We started to kiss everywhere **(So, you went to Paris ude and kissed, cause when you said "kiss everywhere" I think of going around the world and kissing.)** and my pale body became all warm. **(You're a vampire you can't be warm! UGH -headdesk- At least Twilight got that right.) **And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!" **(How do you misspell Motherfuckers!)**

It was….Dumbledore! **(Oh my God! How do you fuck up a characters personality so fucking bad!) **


End file.
